The Marty Mcfly Chronicles 1 12 : 2 short stories
by pops-mcfly
Summary: 2 short stories of young Marty
1. HighDive hoopla

Date: August 5th 1978  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" ten-year old Marty Mcfly's voice rang out as he stood behind the ticket booth that he and his siblings had set up in the alley behind their house, he waved his arms attempting to attract as many kids as he could "Pay a mere five bucks and see Dave "The Daredevil" McFly dive from twenty feet high in the air into a pool! see also Linda "The Incredible", and be amazed at her awesome magical feats, and be stunned as my own amazing talent of Fortune Teller proves it's merit-the show starts in twenty minutes, don't be the only kid in Hill Valley that hasn't seen it!" he shouted as he drew more kids over and began to exchange the money they gave for tickets.  
  
It was summer and his dad and mom had gone on a second honeymoon on a cruise ship in the Caribbean together and had put Dave to be in charge while they were gone. All three kids were strapped for cash and as a result they had cooked up to put on a little show in their backyard and charge the other neighborhood kids five bucks apiece to see it.  
  
Things were going great too; they'd already made eighty-eight dollars. Marty finished handing out the tickets and pulled aside a loose slat of their backyard fence to let the kids in, and then pushed it back into place and began his speech all over again. He'd just let the last of a new bunch of kids in and was about to close the hole in the fence when fourteen-year old Buzz Tannen showed up with his posse in tow.  
  
Buzz's older brother Brock had moved away and Buzz had ended up inheriting his position of power in the neighborhood, Behind Buzz were three equally mean bullies-a common trait that the Tannen clan had carried down from generations.  
  
And as usual the three thugs were strange both in name and looks. The black kid who stood to Buzz's right was Mars-Bar, So named because he was never seen without a Mars candy bar in his hand, he even ate them in class daring the teachers to do anything. Directly behind Buzz, stood Veg-head the only female member of Buzz's gang, who was so, named because of her vegetarian appetite. Last but not least there was Hindenburg, a small runt of a kid so small he barely came up to Marty's waist, and so named because like his namesake he was filled with a staggering amount of gas which he was constantly releasing.  
  
Buzz gave Marty a smirk as he staggered over to Marty "So Davey-boy is gonna dive twenty feet high, eh?" he asked, "I believe I'd like to see that- gimmie five tickets"  
  
"Sorry Buzz," Marty replied "But It costs five bucks"  
  
"Yeah?" snarled Buzz grabbing the front of Marty's shirt in one fist and yanking him over the top of the booth, he held up his other fist and tapped the side of Marty's cheek "Well this is a five dollar discount-get it?"  
  
Marty looked at Buzz's fist and then nodded as he smiled nervously "got it, Buzz"  
  
Buzz released him and Marty immediately opened the loose panel to let Buzz and his gang inside, before following behind himself. The scene inside was incredible—there were twelve rows of kids, every seat packed. Five feet from the front row stood an old above-ground pool, filled to the brim with water, And towering next to it stood a shakily built wooden man-made ladder that reached nearly twenty feet, topped off with a small plywood landing and an untrustworthy plank of wood, the "diving board" so to speak.  
  
Marty ran to the front of the crowd and whistled loudly to gather the unruly mob's attention. "Boys and girls, our first stupendous act is the highlight of the afternoon, as "Daredevil Dave" will climb the wooden man- made ladder you see in front of you, to the diving board twenty feet above your heads, and dive into the pool you see before you!"  
  
The crowd of kids cheered with excitement and Marty waits for the ruckus to quiet down before continuing "And now without any further ado, I present the one, the only, David "The Dare-"Marty stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Linda run behind the audience. She was waving her arms frantically, and had a panicked look on her face, "Eh- Excuse me a second," he said before he rushed over to Linda. "What's up?" he asked, "It's Dave!" Linda whispered urgently "He's not gonna make it in time-you gotta put the act on hold!"  
  
"What?" Marty shrilled "What's the holdup?"  
  
"It's his dentist appointment" Linda explained "It's gonna take a little longer to get the braces off than they thought"  
  
"Oh this is just peachy" Marty muttered "Those kids are gonna kill us If they don't get to see what they came for!"  
  
"Well we just have to stall them then," said Linda "I'll go up next,"  
  
Marty nodded and ran back to the front of the crowd "Boys and girls" he said, his voice shaking "Due to some unfortunate delays- this act will be put off until last—so for now we present a magical act tha-""Oh no you don't!" Buzz shouted standing up, "I paid to see a Mcfly jump, and I'm gonna see one jump, and that one will be you!"  
  
Marty gave him a nervous smile "Uh—b-but I'm afraid of heights"  
  
Buzz smirked "Would you rather I beat the crap outta you?"  
  
Marty gulped "I see your point"  
  
"I'm gonna follow you up, to make sure you do it too" Buzz snapped.  
  
Marty sighed and began to climb up the ladder when Linda came running up. "Oh no you don't Mar-"suddenly Veg-head stuck out her leg and tripped Linda sending her pitching forward and falling face first to the ground, then as the three cronies held her back Buzz forced Marty to climb all the way up to the landing.  
  
Marty's eyes locked onto the lasso and medicine ball that sat close by, which Dave had brought up for an encore and began to formulate a plan, "Okay runt, get on the board and dive!" Marty nodded obediently and walked to the end of the diving board, then he turned back to Buzz who stood at the other end of the board. "Could you close your eyes until I get into my swimming trunks, at least?" he asked. Buzz smirked again "What a little wuss!" he said "Allright you pantywaist I'll close my eyes-just don't try no funny stuff!" and with that he turned his back to Marty and covered his eyes.  
  
Marty grinned and silently walked back across the board and slithered past Buzz, being careful not to alert him. Once he'd gotten back onto the landing, he snatched the lasso and began to twirl it over his head before tossing it out and catching the nose of the diving board then pulled with all his strength. He turned the board completely around so that it was now the end of the board on which Buzz stood that was the nose. Marty quickly stripped to his swimming trunks, and climbed back onto the board.  
  
"Ready!" he called  
  
Buzz turned around and grinned "This oughta be good"  
  
Marty jumped a couple times and the rocketed off the board and landed silently on the landing below. Then he quickly grabbed the medicine ball and shoved it off the side.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The ball plummeted into the pool.  
  
Buzz jaw dropped "He actually jumped-what a butthead!" he laughed as he turned around to jump to the landing-only the landing wasn't there and Buzz ended up falling twenty feet and into the pool below!  
  
The crowd of kids cheered happily and Marty climbed down the ladder.  
  
Buzz pulled himself out of the pool and glared at his three compatriots "Why didn't you dunderheads say something?" he fumed "You let that little punk trick me!"  
  
The three were at a loss for words.  
  
"And now, that that act is over," Marty said as he reached the bottom of the ladder, "We are proud to present an amazing magic-"  
  
"No you don't!" Buzz interrupted "I said your gonna dive off that board and your gonna!"  
  
Marty sighed and up they went again.  
  
Reaching the top Buzz slapped Marty in the back of the head "This time I ain't gonna close my eyes!" he snarled "Now get out there and jump!" Marty shrugged and walked out to the edge of the board yet again—then he dropped to his knees and let of a shocked yelp of surprise.  
  
"What now?" Buzz snapped  
  
"Some of the girls have—well, have stripped naked and jumped into the pool!"  
  
"Naked girls?" Buzz exclaimed "Get outta the way runt, I wanna see them!" and with that he shoved Marty behind him. Then he dropped to his hands and knees and peered over the edge "I don't see any nak-" suddenly he was cut off as Marty did the unthinkable and kicked Buzz in his upturned butt sending the bully falling into the pool twenty feet below yet again.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Now maybe we can move onto the next act" Marty thought hopefully.  
  
Minute's later Marty was once again climbing up onto the landing with Buzz behind him.  
  
"This time I'm gonna be right behind you so I can see anything you can—let's see you trick me now chicken!" he dared as they reached the end of the board for the third time  
  
"Hey" Marty snapped turning to face Buzz "Them's fighting words!"  
  
"Yeah" Buzz nodded "Them's fighting words, you wanna make something of it?"  
  
"You think you're so tough?" Marty yelled  
  
"I do!" Buzz shouted back  
  
"Well then" Marty challenged as he drew an imaginary line across the board with one-foot "I dare you to step across this line!"  
  
"I'm stepping!" Buzz growled and with that he took a step forward—and into thin air.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Buzz was climbing out of the pool for the third time "I've had it!" he screamed "C'mon guys, let's let these sissies have their stupid little party—I got more important things to do!"  
  
And with that Buzz stormed off with his trio of hoodlums trailing behind.  
  
The show was finally able to move on.  
  
And it was a great success. 


	2. Mawty fire

Date: September 21st 1978  
  
Briiiiinnng!  
  
The bell sounded off, loudly signaling the end of school for the day and several children burst through the twin front doors of the school and out into the bright sunny outdoors. One of these kids was Marty Mcfly who was particularly happy because tomorrow would be the big day-his eleventh birthday.  
  
For now though, he was going to head to the after-school youth rec.-center. It was the place that anyone who was anyone went to when school let out. The place was amazing. It had everything a kid would want, a baseball field, tennis and basketball courts, mini-golf courses, ball pits, pool tables, a heated indoor pool, go-kart tracks, a bookstore, an exercise room, a miniature theater, a cafeteria, and best of all, that groovy new video game "Pong".  
  
Marty had played it only once before but he'd loved it from the first time he'd played it. The rec.-center finally came into view and Marty let out a cheer. Opening the wide front door Marty quickly tossed his backpack into a small empty cubby and went to see what there was to do. "Pong" was out of the question-as usual it had a line that went from near the front door, where the game sat to out the back of the building and a half a block down.  
  
Marty scratched his chin and tried to decide what to do. Finally he decided on Mini-golf and he proceeded to grab a club and ball at the front desk before heading outside behind the building where the small course lay.  
  
Suddenly from behind him he heard a loud voice say "Hey diaper drawers, how ya doing?" Marty gritted his teeth and turned around hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, unfortunately It was who he thought it was-namely Buzz Tannen the local bully. Unlike usual however, the trio of bullies that were his friends and who served as his posse were not there, only large kid who Marty didn't recognize was following Buzz around.  
  
"Hey Buzz" Marty said with a sigh-Whack! Suddenly Marty's skull was filled with pain as Buzz reached over and punched him lightly in the side of the head. "Hey loser, I told you I was gonna get you back for making me look like a fool this summer-and that time has come!"  
  
Marty rolled his eyes as he remembered what had transpired, he couldn't believe Buzz was blaming him, but on the other hand he wasn't too surprised, Buzz would had blamed someone else if he'd failed his math test too.  
  
The big kid stood forth, reached into the large bag he had been carrying, and pulled out something that made Marty gasp in shock-the kid had brought BB rifle to the rec.-center!  
  
"Are you crazy?" Marty asked, "It's against the rules to bring a gun here!"  
  
Buzz only grinned "Hey Elmer," he said turning to the bigger boy "Tell him what you're doing"  
  
"I'm hunting newdy little McFly's who's fiwst name is mawty " came the simple reply.  
  
Marty hid a grin as a plan immediately came to mind.  
  
"Okay, you got me dead to rights, man" he said shrugging.  
  
"Would you like to shoot me now or on my way home?" he asked turning to Elmer.  
  
"Shoot him now! Shoot him now!" Buzz shrieked excitedly  
  
Marty glared at Buzz "You keep outta this!" he snapped "He doesn't have to shoot you now!"  
  
Buzz glared right back.  
  
"He does so have to shoot me now!" he roared  
  
He turned to Elmer and snapped "I demand that you shoot me now!"  
  
Elmer blinked confusedly then shrugged his shoulders, and pulled the trigger—BANG!  
  
Buzz stumbled back then fell to the ground as the small steel bead smacked him right between the eyes!  
  
Buzz groaned and got to his feet rubbing the spot he'd been shot.  
  
He shook his head and glared at Marty "Let's try that again wise guy!" he muttered  
  
Marty shrugged.  
  
Buzz grinned "Shoot him now, shoot him now" he said in a calm voice  
  
"You keep outta this" Marty said just as calmly "He doesn't have to shoot you now"  
  
"Ha!" Buzz yelled poking Marty in the chest "I figured it out, it was pronoun trouble." He said grinning at Marty "Boy are you Mcfly's ever dumb!" he laughed.  
  
"It's not "he doesn't have to shoot you now", it's "he doesn't have to shoot me now"—well I say he does have to shoot me now!"  
  
He turned to Elmer  
  
"So shoot me!"  
  
BANG!  
  
Buzz went down a second time as the second pellet smashed into the exact same spot the last one had.  
  
Buzz groaned and struggled to his feet again, stomped angrily over to Marty and opened his mouth to yell at him  
  
"Ye-es?" Marty asked smirking.  
  
Buzz clapped his mouth shut and shook his head 'No you don't, Mcfly" he said "not this time—sorry"  
  
He walked over to Elmer and then turned to Marty "This time we'll try it from the other end" he said.  
  
Marty only shrugged.  
  
"Look" he said turning back to Elmer "You're a bully, right?"  
  
"Wight" Elmer said nodding  
  
"And as a bully you beat up nerds like Mcfly, right?" Buzz asked  
  
"Wight" Elmer said  
  
Marty leaned over "And if he was me, what would you do?"  
  
Buzz's face twisted into one of anger "Yeah, you think your so smart," he snapped "If I was him what (WOULD) you do?"  
  
"Well I'd---BANG!"  
  
The sound of the gun going off, drowned out the rest of Elmer's sentence as Buzz yet again went hurtling to the ground as a third BB hit him right between the eyes yet again.  
  
Buzz growled and stumbled to his feet just in time to see Marty run inside the building.  
  
"He's getting away!" he shouted pointing at the closing door "Let's get him!"  
  
The two bullies took off after him and barged through the doors and into the building just in time to see Marty duck into a room.  
  
"There he is!" Buzz grumbled as both boys stormed into the room after him.  
  
They slowly walked into the room and Buzz immediately realized it was the theater "He's trapped" he muttered to Elmer "The only way outta here is through us—he's as good as dead!"  
  
Buzz and Elmer began checking each row and working their way down to the front, suddenly the curtains on the stage parted and a beautiful girl walked out onto the stage.  
  
Elmer dropped his gun and sucked in his breath. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
"H-hi," he said walking up onto the stage and forgetting entirely about Marty.  
  
"My name is Elmew—what's youws?"  
  
The girl smiled as she put down the tray of pinecones she was holding down on a nearby chair  
  
"My name's Suzie Perkis" she said.  
  
The two looked at each other "Y-your kinda cute" she said blushing.  
  
"Y-you t-too" Elmer replied smiling.  
  
"W-what wewe you doing?" he asked  
  
"Oh, I was just getting ready to put on a play for the little kids" said Suzie "It was about a baby pine tree and his first day of school"  
  
"S-sounds c-cool" Elmer said  
  
"Uh-I might sound like a total dork, but-well that is—would you like to go on a date sometime?" Suzie asked blushing even more.  
  
"I'd love to!" Elmer said love struck—she had such beautiful eyes  
  
"Don't be fooled!" Buzz finally screamed. He'd been watching this whole thing in growing exasperation.  
  
"That's no girl—It's that creep Mcfly-and I'll prove it!" and with that he reached out and yanked on Suzie's long hair.  
  
Suzie screamed in pain, then turned to Buzz and rapidly kicked him in the crotch and followed it up with a right hook that sent him falling into the orchestra pit.  
  
"Jerk" she snapped.  
  
Then she turned and held out her arm "I was just about to go to "The Milkshake Bear"—want to go?"  
  
"Suwe" Elmer replied "As long as I tweat"  
  
"That's so sweet" Suzie replied  
  
And with that Suzie grabbed the tray of pinecones off the table and the two walked off the stage and began to walk up the aisle.  
  
Buzz limped out of the orchestra pit and cast a dirty look at the retreating backs of the happy couple-and blinked in shock when Marty ducked out from the row, Elmer and Suzie had just passed and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Growling in anger Buzz ran at Marty and jumped at him at the last second—but it was too late and Marty ducked back in between the row, causing Buzz to slam into Elmer and Suzie and knock them to the floor.  
  
'Why you---"Suzie fumed as she got to her feet, and grabbed the front of Buzz's jacket. Before Buzz knew what was happening she had yanked him to his feet and delivered seven more swift and much more painful kicks to his crotch, and then bending him forward she reached down and yanked the back of his underwear up and over the top of his head giving him an Atomic wedgie, before throwing him to the ground where Elmer angrily kicked him in the gut.  
  
"You know what?" he snapped "Scwew you!"  
  
"But-"Buzz began  
  
Suzie grabbed one of the large pinecones and jammed it in his mouth  
  
"Speaking of butts, can you guess where these other three pine cones are going to go if you do anything else-just one little thing?"  
  
Buzz gulped in fear and Suzie nodded "exactly—and don't try me, cause I will do it" she said before kicking him in the crotch two more times for good measure.  
  
Buzz lay on the floor in pain hardly able to speak.  
  
Suzie gathered the rest of the pinecones and put them on the tray and she and Elmer began to walk toward the doors again.  
  
Marty however had other ideas. While the two lovebirds had been beating the crap out of Buzz He had snuck down the aisles and retrieved the gun then snuck back to the row he'd been hiding in-then just as Suzie and Elmer were pushing the doors open he fired!  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
The first shot hit Suzie in her mini-skirt-clad rear, and the second shot hit Elmer in the back of the head causing them both to yelp in pain.  
  
Quick as he could Marty turned and tossed the rifle to a stunned Buzz before ducking back into the row.  
  
Thus when Suzie and Elmer turned around and saw Buzz holding the gun they came to only one conclusion.  
  
"I warned you!" Suzie snarled storming back down the aisle "Now your gonna have a pain in the butt-literally!"  
  
Elmer was close behind, "Let's see how you like a BB gun shot up your butt!" he raged.  
  
Meanwhile Marty had crawled slowly and carefully under each row, like he was a soldier in training camp who was crawling under barbed wire.  
  
A few seconds later he's successfully made it to doors, and as quietly as he could he slipped through the double doors, grabbed his stuff and sped away from the rec.-center and ran home.  
  
Just as he was about to open the door he heard a loud  
  
"Aaaaaauuuuurrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh!"  
  
The horrifying sound echoed throughout the whole valley and it ended up becoming the talk of the town-—so much so that it ended up becoming one of Hill Valley's biggest urban legends. Everybody in Hill Valley had his or her own opinion on what had made the terrible sound.  
  
But (no pun intended) only four of them actually knew the real reason. 


End file.
